1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a belt-disc sander having a speed adjuster and, more particularly, to a belt-disc sander whose rotating speed can be adjusted.
2. Description of Related Art
Belt-disc sanders are a processing mechanisms commonly used in both domestic and industrial settings. They can save money and reduce the attrition rate of manual tools. In addition to the common belt sander, there are also fast-rotating disc sanders for processing larger end faces. An emery cloth or emery paper is laid on an end face of a sanding disc, and a disc platen is disposed on the end face corresponding to the sanding disc having the emery cloth or emery paper.
Therefore, a sanding belt or a sanding disc can be chosen for processing from the belt-disc sander in respond to the shape of an object. For most existent belt-disc sanders, however, the rotating speed is fixed. The processing of the end face of any object is carried out with a fixed rotating speed. Multiple choices of rotating speed are not provided to meet the requirements for the processing of different objects.
Accordingly, the present invention aims to propose a belt-disc sander having a speed adjuster to solve the problems in the prior art.